gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Charge Button/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the fifth Gabriel Garza episode, "Charge Button". Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with the remote control) Text: Written by TERRY WARD Text: Storyboard by CRAIG KELLMAN Text: Directed by JOANNA ROMERSA (Fades to black) (Fades to the outside of Gabriel's house, and then zooms into the living room where Gabriel is sitting down with friends) Roge: Why are you a nomad, Leno? Gabriel: No mad, nomad. (giggles) Get it? Roge: It's not funny, Gabriel. Leno: I'm a nomad because I wanted to do something for fun but I can't, apparently. Gabriel: Well, someday, I'll do something for fun on your own, Leno. Leno: (rude) Shut up, Gabriel. Cole: Can we watch TV? We're bored. Roge: Oh, sure. Why not? (Roge turns on the TV) (The TV shows a commercial) Man #1 (on the TV): Are you bored watching television with an old television remote control? Are you finding a new remote for your TV? Are you tired of that old remote? (remote comes in flying) Then look... no... further! You should try this new awesome remote! (The commercial keeps on playing) Leno: I would want that! (Shows the SuperX remote on the TV screen) Man #1 (on the TV): (off-screen) Introducing, the all-new SuperX remote, the extraordinary magical universal remote that can control the actual universe, particularly time. Text on TV: FOR 99¢ ONLY Man #1 (on the TV): (off-screen) Buy it now for 99¢ only. (cuts to the SuperX remote on the TV screen) The new SuperX remote! Man #2 (on the TV): (off-screen) Now available from Wildshill Electronics Company. Batteries not included. (Shows the Marty's Market building) Man #1 (on the TV): (off-screen) Buy it today but only at Marty's Market. (Commercial ends) Gabriel: The Marty's Market mention made me skeptical about it. (Fades to the next morning at the Garza brothers' room where Roge and Cole are playing Tic Tac Toe) Roge: (puts his arms up in the air) I win! (laying his arm on the table) So I get the first go next time. (Leno comes in running) Leno: Dudes! I got that remote. (shows the remote) Gabriel: I knew you were getting that remote. (Leno goes outside running) Leno: Yay! (He opens the hot tub section and accidentally throws the remote into the hot tub; The hot tub electric shocks) Leno: Not the hot tub! That's shocking. (faints) (Leno daydreams about the remote having limbs and a face) Remote: (in Vio's voice, but scarier) Hello, Leno! (kicks Leno into an endless hole) Leno: (falling; screams) AHHHHHH! (Leno wakes only to see Gabriel, Roge and Cole looking down at him) Leno: What was that?! Gabriel: What's the matter? (picks up the remote and gives to Leno) It's only a remote. Leno: (stands up) No, Gabe. It's not just an ordinary remote, it's an extraordinary universal remote that controls the actual universe, particularly time. This remote has a charge button that does absolutely everything, even opening the doors from the Garza Car. (Leno presses the charge button and all of the Garza Car's doors open) Leno: Cool! (presses the charge button) Gabriel: Okay... (Leno presses the remote) Gabriel: Stop that. Cole: An extraordinary magical universal remote! I'll tell all of our friends about it! Leno: (rude) No! (Leno pushes Cole) Cole: Ow! Roge: (angry) Leno! Leno: (anxious) Sorry... (normal) Anyways, I will reveal to them all, myself. Gabriel: Okay, let's roll! Leno, Roge and Cole: Yeah! (Cuts to Vio and his henchmen at their new secret lair; a former factory was redesigned by Vio) Vio: Got a video player? Maxio: Check. I've got a tape of a trailer of our own low-budget movie called Maxio the Boss. (plays the VHS) (A trailer of Maxio the Boss comes on) Vio: Ooo, this is filmed outside of my liar. Trailer voiceover (on the TV): They say... he's... the... coolest... man... in America! Vio: They made my liar look like Sinking Spring! (The TV shows a ripoff of the E.T. bike on the moon: a silhouette of Maxio running on the moon) Trailer voiceover (on the TV): Maixo the Boss! Coming soon to a theater near you. Vio and his minions: Ooooh. Act 2 (Cuts to Leno explaining the remote to his friends for a meeting) Leno: It can control any object. Cole: Woah! (tries to reach it) I can't... reach... it. Leno: (rude) Don't even think about touching it, idiot. (looks at it directly) My precious! Gabriel: Well, guys, the meeting's over. (The scene cuts to the living room) Leno: It can open the window... (press the charge button) by pressing the charge button. (The window opens, but closes itself) Cole: Woah! It's out of this worl-- Station announcer: (loud) Breaking news! (Cuts to show various people in various places in Sinking Spring watching the station, and the scene goes back to the living room) Cole: That made me jump! Roge: Better not be Vio news! News reporter #1: Yesterday night, a trillionaire... Gabriel: (thinking in his head) Trillionaire. Uh-oh. Must be that Vio. News reporter #1: Businessman called Garage Groganster has brought a factory and replaced it with a home for himself. (Cuts to former factory workers picketing outside Vio's lair) Protester #1: Give us our factory back! (Vio throws paint at the protesters from the window) Protesters: AHHHHH! (The scene goes back to the living room) News reporter #2 (on the TV): Before the sale, no one in the whole universe has heard of the man. Gabriel: (changes the channel) IT MUST BE VIO! Everyone: YEAH! Act 3 (Cuts to Leno talking to Cole at the park) Leno: Let's get the ice cream man. Cole: Yay! Ice cream! Leno: Let's do this. (presses the charge button) (The ice man arrives) Kid: Ice cream! Kid #2: I scream? Kids: Let's go! (run to the line) Ice cream man: Hello there. Wanna some ice cream? Cole: I want chocolate ice cream with cowabunga sauce on top! (tries to find 50 cents) Oh no. I left it at home. Leno: Let's get the coins! (presses the charge button on his remote) (Cole finds six 50 cents in his pocket) Cole: Thanks. (gives a 50 cent to the ice cream man) (Ice cream man gives ice cream to Cole) Cole: Ice cream man, what's cowabunga sauce made from? Ice cream man: It is made from red soy beans in Vio's lair. (Leno and Cole get out of the line) Newspaper delivery boy (on the other side of the road): The heck? The ice cream ma- (gets hit by a mailbox) Ow! (Leno laughs at the accident) Cole: Usually, I don't laugh at innocent people getting hurt, but that was the exception. Anyways, Let's teleport. (Leno presses the charge button and they teleport to the Garza house) (Vio's hand stops the sound recording of the charge button and his arm hides) Vio and Big Guy: (looking at each other) Charge button, eh? Red soya? (evil laugh) MWHAHAHAHA! (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to Leno walking with his brothers in the skateboard section of the park) Cole: That ice cream man was so nice that he gave our family a box of red soya from you-know-where, Vio's lair. Gabriel: Maybe a little bit too nice. Cole: After all, he is Mr. Ice Guy. Gabriel: (talking to Leno) It's your turn to skate, Leno. Leno: After the best skater in the town? Yeah! (The imposter of Oscar the Skater winks at Leno) Leno: He winked. (starts skating) (The remote went flying and goes into the Oscar imposter's hand) (Leno stops skating because he lost the remote) Kid: (shouting) What a wuss! He's afraid to skate for 2 minutes. Kid #2: Yeah. (blows raspberries at Leno) Leno: Hey! That nincompoop stole my remote! (The Oscar imposter reveals him to be Vio) Leno: He's not the best skater! He's the worst thing to roam the galaxy. What a fraud! (Vio presses the charge button and creates a black hole that sucks in anyone in the skate park not part of the Garza brothers) Kid: AHHHH! (gets sucked in) Kid #2: (cries) I want my mommy! (gets sucked in) Leno: The black hole sucks things in. Literally, the black hole sucks! Vio: Only few remain. Gabriel, Roge, Leno, and Cole. (The black hole reopens and Alsen comes out) Alsen: I guess I'm affiliated with Gabriel and his friends. Vio: And Alsen. Act 5: Leno vs Vio (Vio and the rest of his minions jump out of nearby trees) Vio: These are my friends. You may know. Gabriel: GRRRRR! Not may!! (Claire and her friend Becky arrive) Claire: Hey! Gabriel: (love hearts on his eyes) Hi. Becky: Hey, Leno. (throws a magic remote) It's the 99¢ extraordinary magical universal remote... that was in the hot tub. My bad. (Leno presses the charge and gets speed boost) Leno: Here I come! (quickly jumps on Mikey and flattens him) Hahaha! Your friend is flat! (Leno quickly jumps on the rest of Vio's team except Big Guy, Maxio and Vio) Big Guy: Chew on this, fella! (shoots out sticky bubblegum) (Leno avoids the sticky bubblegum, touches it and uses it to hit Big Guy) Big Guy: (falling down) How... dare... you... (sleepy) go to sleep? (faints) Maxio: Take this, kid. (throws 2 powerballs) (Leno grabs the balls and throws them back to Maxio) Maxio: No way. (gets hit by the balls) Ow... (falls down) Vio: Hey, Vio. Leno: Jerk! Vio: (angry) You destroyed my whole team... (The remote he is holding turns into a red ray gun when he presses the charge button) Vio: (angry) Now, you will never see your stupid orange ski-wearing meatball tomorrow. (Everyone except Leno gasped) Roge: (angry) Don't kill my middle brother! Gabriel: Yeah, and don't call Leno a meatball, either. (Leno presses the charge button on the remote he got from Becky and the remote becomes a blue ray gun) Leno: This gun has extra heat! (Leno shoots the top part of Vio's hair) Leno: Aha. Vio: That's unfair. (shoots Leno's orange ski) Leno: (gasping) You... (shoots Vio in the chest with his ray gun) (Vio has a hole in his chest) Vio: (looks at the hole) A hole? (screams) AHHHH! (accidentally lets go his ray gun) Noooo! Anything but that. (Leno gets Vio's ray gun and now has 2 ray guns) Vio: That's unfair! Leno: No, it's not. I rightfully owned it so I get to keep it. (A black hole reopens and people come out of it) Kid #1: We're back, cool boys. Kid #2: We know! (points at Vio) Is that the idiot who frequently appears on newspapers? Kid #1: I think it is. Kids: Let's get him! (They chase Vio around) (The park manager goes to the skate park) Park manager: Hey, everybody. We are closing the park in 2 minutes. (walks away) (Everybody except Vio's team leave and the gates are closed) Vio: (grunts) I hate that GARZAAAAAAAAAAA! Maxio: Don't we all hate Gabriel, too? Vio's henchmen: Yes! (They walk and climb the gates) Leno: (holding his blue ray gun remote) Hey, idiots. Mikey: He's got a ray gun. Run! Vio: Don't be a weak person, Mik- (Leno hits Vio and his minions and send them flying) Vio: I should have listened to you. Mikey: Yea- (falling) EAHHHH! Joe: What's with all the screaming? (They crash through the roof of Vio's lair and land on the 7th floor.) Joe: Phew! Maxio: Wanna watch a movie, guys? Everyone except Maxio: Yeah! Vio: As long as we eat popcorn. Act 6 (Cuts to Gabriel and Leno staying up all night playing video games at their house) Gabriel: (argue) You'll be the hunter, and I'll be the scientist. Leno: (arguing) No, you idiot, I'll be the scientist, and you'll be the hunter. The scientist is more interesting. (Marvin comes into the living room) Gabriel and Leno: Hey, dad. Marvin: Hi, boys. If you don't be civilized, I will choose instead. (2 minutes later) (Gabriel chooses the scientist, and Leno is the hunter) Leno: I'm sorry. Gabriel: Apology accepted. Video game voice (on the TV): Level 1! (Unknown to Leno, his two remotes grew arms, legs, and a face) Blue Remote: This is boring. Let's get outta here. Red Remote: Agreed. (opens the window) Come on, Blue Remote! (the blue remote climbed to the window and they jump out) (Gabriel notices the window) Gabriel: (goes to the window) Who opened the window? (closes the window) (Cuts to Vio and his minions standing outside their lair) Vio: Hey, mayor. Why are you seizing my home? Mayor: We're seizing it because you're a fraud. (talking to the former factory workers who protested) We're bringing your granola factory back. Factory workers: Thank you, mayor. Factory worker #1: I loved that smell of strawberry granola. Now, I like it more. Factory worker #2: Hey, Vio! Vio: What? Factory worker #2: Take this. (kicks Vio) Vio: Owww... (Iris shrinks to occur Vio's face, followed by a pause in 2 seconds) Vio: Oh, hang on a second... (Iris grew back to occur Vio's head and chest) To be honest, I'm glad that this episode is ending. (Iris shrinks as it disappears) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Charge Button